videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shonen Jump vs. Disney
Shonen Jump vs. Disney is a fighting/RPG game from Namco Bandai. It is available on the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch and PC. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to J-STARS Victory Vs. Characters Shonen Jump *Goku (Dragon Ball) *Gohan (Dragon Ball Z) *Vegeta (Dragon Ball Z) *Piccolo (Dragon Ball) *Goten (Dragon Ball Z) *Trunks (Dragon Ball Z) *Yamcha (Dragon Ball) *Tien (Dragon Ball) *Chiaotzu (Dragon Ball) *Hercule (Dragon Ball Z) *Videl (Dragon Ball Z) *Pan (Dragon Ball GT) *Android 18 (Dragon Ball Z) *Captain Ginyu (Dragon Ball Z) *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) *Cell (Dragon Ball Z) *Majin Buu (Dragon Ball Z) *Super Buu (Dragon Ball Z) *Broly (Dragon Ball Z) *King Piccolo (Dragon Ball) *Bardock (Dragon Ball Z) *Omega Shenron (Dragon Ball GT) *Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) *Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) *Sakura Haruno (Naruto) *Kakashi Hatake (Naruto) *Gaara (Naruto) *Rock Lee (Naruto) *Orochimaru (Naruto) *Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) *Kisame Hoshigaki (Naruto) *Zabuza Momochi (Naruto) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) *Renji Abarai (Bleach) *Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Bleach) *Yoruichi Shihouin (Bleach) *Isshin Kurosaki (Bleach) *Mayuri Kurotsuchi (Bleach) *Kenpachi Zaraki (Bleach) *Yachiru Kusajishi (Bleach) *Ikkaku Madarame (Bleach) *Grimmjow Jeagerjaques (Bleach) *Aaroniero Arruruerie (Bleach) *Ulquiorra Cifer (Bleach) *Kenshiro (Fist of the North Star) *Rei (Fist of the North Star) *Toki (Fist of the North Star) *Raoh (Fist of the North Star) *Mamiya (Fist of the North Star) *Thouzer (Fist of the North Star) *Yuda (Fist of the North Star) *Shew (Fist of the North Star) *Jagi (Fist of the North Star) *Falco (Fist of the North Star) *Kaioh (Fist of the North Star) *Raiiga & Fuga (Fist of the North Star) *Cobra (Cobra) *Suguru Kinniku (Kinnikuman) *Robin Mask (Kinnikuman) *Ramenman (Kinnikuman) *Terryman (Kinnikuman) *Buffaloman (Kinnikuman) *Brocken Jr. (Kinnikuman) *Pentagon (Kinnikuman) *Ste-Casse King (Kinnikuman) *Sunshine (Kinnikuman) *Ashuraman (Kinnikuman) *Black Hole (Kinnikuman) *Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Jean Pierre Polnareff (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Noriaki Kakyoin (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Mohammed Abdul (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Hol Horse (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Rubber Soul (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *N'Dour (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Mariah (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Dio Brando (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) *Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) *Nami (One Piece) *Usopp (One Piece) *Tony Tony Chopper (One Piece) *Nico Robin (One Piece) *Portgas D. Ace (One Piece) *Kuro (One Piece) *Don Krieg (One Piece) *Joji Kano (The Doberman Cop) *Det. Miyatake (The Doberman Cop) *Mimori (The Doberman Cop) *Judy Terao (The Doberman Cop) *Tyson Maeda (Rokudenashi Blues) *Onizuka (Rokudenashi Blues) *Sena Kobayakawa (Eyeshield 21) *Kurenai Sanshiro (Judo Boy) *Rui Kisugi (Cat's Eye) *Hitomi Kisugi (Cat's Eye) *Ai Kisugi (Cat's Eye) *Light Yagami (Death Note) *Momotaro Tsurugi (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Genji Togashi (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *J (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Ryuji Toramaru (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Heihachi Edajima (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Gouji Akashi (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Jaki Daigouin (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Omito Date (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) *Ryo Saeba (City Hunter) *Kaori Makimura (City Hunter) *Umibozu (City Hunter) *Hanamichi Sakuragi (Slam Dunk) *Gintoki Sakata (Gintama) *Shinpachi Shimura (Gintama) *Tae Shimura (Gintama) *Pegasus Seiya (Saint Seiya) *Dragon Shiryu (Saint Seiya) Disney *Mickey Mouse (Mickey & Friends) *Minnie Mouse (Mickey & Friends) *Donald Duck (Mickey & Friends) *Goofy (Mickey & Friends) *Pete (Mickey & Friends) *Aladdin (Aladdin) *Jasmine (Aladdin) *Cassim (Aladdin) *Jafar (Aladdin) *The Beast (Beauty and the Beast) *Belle (Beauty and the Beast) *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Prince Philip (Sleeping Beauty) *Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid) *Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Peter Pan (Peter Pan) *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Robin Hood (Robin Hood) *Little John (Robin Hood) *Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *Maid Marian (Robin Hood) *Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Will Turner (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Elizabeth Swann (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Capt. Edward Teague (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Hector Barbossa (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Davy Jones (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Blackbeard (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Pintel & Ragetti (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Tron (Tron) *Sark (Tron) *Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Benjamin Gates (National Treasure) *Simba (The Lion King) *Scar (The Lion King) *Mufasa (The Lion King) *Nala (The Lion King) *Mulan (Mulan) *Li Shang (Mulan) *Shan Yu (Mulan) *Ned Land (20,000 Leagues Under The Sea) *Br'er Rabbit (Song of the South) *Br'er Fox (Song of the South) *Kim Possible (Kim Possible) *Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) Assists *Dende (Dragon Ball Z) *Bat (Fist of the North Star) *Petshop (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) *Gamabunta (Naruto) *Taio Matsuo (Sakigake!! Otokojuku) Category:Fighting Games Category:Shonen Jump Games Category:Disney Games Category:Naruto Category:One Piece Category:Dbz Category:DragonBall Category:Disney Category:Nintendo Switch Games